Never Death
by Lupus7
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the people they used to be are still in there somewhere, being forced to watch as they kill the ones they love?
1. Chapter 1

**19 May, 2011**

**Howdy. I have a few things to say before we get to the story. First of all, this is the first story I've written for this site, so be gentle if anythings messed up. Secondly, I want to give a special thank you to Adgie and izzum, for unintentionally making me feel so shitty about taking so long to get this done. Okay, I think that's everything for now. Oh. And if it's not obvious, Author Notes are in bold. Enjoy.**

Never Death

"Fuck! Come on. We have to run!"

"Ryan, they're still behind us."

"Don't look back, Becky. Just run!" I grab her hand, pulling her to keep up with me. There's a barn up ahead that we might be safe in for the night. We're not too far from town. There's got to be someone left to draw them away from us... right?

"Help!"

"Shit." I was too busy focusing on how we were gonna survive the night in the barn, I didn't even notice that I let go of her hand. At least, not until she screamed. Turning to run back, I see one of them is almost right on to of her. I have to shoot.

Pausing for a second, just long enough to line up my aim, I fire. I don't know where I hit it, but it went down, so I must have gotten a lucky head shot.

I'm not a half bad shot, really. But... these past few days... you have to learn quick. Either way, it bought me enough time to pull her to her feet and start dragging her along again.

Coming around the side of the barn, I see that there's a small building attached to back side. I pull her to the door, throwing it open to be sure that it's safe inside.

"Wait in here," I tell her, pulling her into the small room. "You hide. I'm gonna lead them away and circle back.

"But..."

I pull the door shut before she has the chance to argue, turning to run. I don't get far.

"Well, shit." What the hell else do you say here? I turned around to find ten of these things making they're way right at me.

I shoot as many as I can while they move towards me. After five shots, the slide locks back. Empty. And I only killed two. But it did make a gap to the right side of the group. They're close. Gotta chance it, or I'm boxed.

I take off in a mad sprint to get past them. The next thing I feel is a tug on my arm and a moment of weightlessness. "Whaaa...oommfff," and I'm on the ground.

I'm surrounded, on the ground, and out of ammo. I feel a tear slide back into my hair as I wait to die. Whispering to myself, "I'm sorry Becky. Pleas live. For me. I lo-" My confession is cut off by my screams as I feel rotten teeth pierce my flesh.

As things go dark, I pray that she lives. This is worth it. As long as she's okay...

**Okay... So how was it? I assure you, this is not the end, but now you have a choice to make. The original idea for this story wasn't intended to go much further than this. Just one chapter beyond this one. But, I've had some ideas about extending this story a bit. So, if you like this enough that you want the story to be longer, you need to give me raving fangirl/boy reviews. Though in all honesty, fangirls would be better. Heh. Now, I'm not a review whore, but I want to know that people will follow the story if I'm going to put forth the effort to add extra to it. You have one month to read and review. At the end of that month, I will post the ending if I'm not feeling compelled to keep going.**

**So, now that you've read, tell all the zombie fans you know to check this out. Aah, screw it, tell everyone. Spread the infection.**

**Till next time.**

**Lupus7**


	2. Chapter 2

**23 June, 2011**

**Well, hello, my lovely readers. I'm sorry to tell you that this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know what's going on with this story, so no one thinks I've abandoned it. Well, my one month deadline has come and gone, and while I haven't exactly been drowning in praise and adoration, I have decided to extend Never Death to be a full-length story. Don't worry your pretty little heads over it, either. I've already figured out how to add to it without fucking things all to hell. But there's a catch. I don't like the idea of trying to come up with the whole story as I go. I want to make sure that everything works with everything else to make a coherent story line with good characters with interesting back stories. So, in order to accomplish that, I wont be posting another chapter to this story until I have the whole thing planned out and at least a few chapters fully written. I promise I'll try not to take too long. Oh, and to any who are disappointed that this isn't actually a chapter, please don't kill me. I'll give you cookies if you don't.**

**Lupus7**

**P.S.- I'll say this again with the next chapter, but there will be a few changes made to chapter 1 just to flow better with the added chunk that will make up most of the story. It won't be anything so big that it really changes the plot, so you can skip it if you want, but I would suggest re-reading chapter 1 just to see how it all fits together.**


End file.
